Robsten: noche en casa de campo
by Robsedbella
Summary: ONE SHORT: Que pasara cuando Robert entre en la habitación? con que se encontrara? Y Kristen podrá realizar esa fantasía realidad? LEMMON -M-  Robert&Kristen


Derecho de Autor: TODA SEMEJANZA QUE SE PAREZCA A LA REALIDAD SERA SOLO PURA COINCIDENCIA. **LA TRAMA ES MIA, POR FAVOR NO COPIAR SIN MI AUTORIZACION.**

**Robsten : noche en casa de campo.**

Salí de la casa antes de que pregunte algo. Fui al garaje me subí a mi nuevo mini cuper, yaqué lo cambie por otro modelo más nuevo que salió...Sí es que amo este auto porque es chiquito y súper cómodo y es mi estilo.

Tres horas más tarde

-A ver, me hiciste creer que estabas en la casa de tu madre cuando en realidad estabas aca en la casa de campo y solo para pagarme la apuesta.

-Si exactamente y por ese motivo salí lo antes posible de la casa antes de que preguntes algo. Y lógicamente no podría hacerlo en casa porque estabas vos, por lo que me tome la molestia de preparar las cosas hace dos días cosa de que no sospechase de qué se trataba mi plan. -Bueno el plan era a elección, pero debería de sorprender al otro, cosa casi imposible lograr hacerlo con un hombre debido a que "Con que puedes sorprenderlo?" en cambio a una mujer seria mil veces más fácil.

-Ah… casi lo olvido, hermoso vestido.- sostuvo una de mis manos e hizo a que de la vuelta, la falda del vestido movió libremente casi dejando a la vista mis pantis. Con sus brazos me envolvió de la cintura en un abrazo y beso mi cuello.

Suspire.

_Kristen no te dejes llevar o lo arruinara todo…_

-Robert, como buen prometido que eres.- Mordí mi labio inferior- harás lo que te ordene.

-A su orden.-hizo el saludo militar.

Rodé mis ojos y caminando hacia la habitación dije:- quédate sentado ahí, no vengas hasta que no te llame.- cerré la puerta tras mío.

-Manos a la obra.

Saque del prendedor del pequeño ropero con lo que me pondría: un slip con ligero de Victoria´s Secrets. Más que nada como un babydoll apretado al cuerpo en un color negro que en el medio de este tiene con encaje que va en una línea vertical mesclado con encaje rojo hasta el brasier. Y no olvidemos de las pantis que están con un ligero de medias negras traslucidas.

Saque del bolso el perfume cual rosee un poco sobre mi y las almohadas. Camine hasta la puerta con los tacones de Jimmy Choo en color negro, no tenían nada de especial, se parecían mucho a unos que había utilizado en una de las premier ya que tenía como un cruzado antes de prenderse al tobillo.

Abrí la puerta y solamente acerque mi cabeza por ella.

-Robert, puedes venir?- Sin decir nada escuche sus pasos en el piso de parquet.-cierra los ojos, no mires nada.

Los cerró y abrí la puerta de par en par, agarré de su mano y lo lleve a la silla que estaba en el medio de la habitación mirando hacia el lado este donde solamente se podía ver la noche oscura y algunos árboles. Y también la sorpresa que estaba allí.

-No espíes- le dije al notar un intento de él al querer abrir sus ojos.

-No me vas a tener así toda la noche.-con el control de la casa apague las luces dejando una muy clara que solamente iluminaba ese lugar en que me encontraba.

-No, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y al mirar al frente su boca quedo abierta y con nerviosismo rasco su cabeza.

-Ahora solamente mira y no toques.-el ritmo de la música empezó a sonar Beyoncé - Dance For You.

Comencé caminando hacia él, abrí mis piernas y empecé a mover mis caderas de un costado al otro, baje mi cabeza y con el pelo suelto lo moví al ritmo de la música. Fui hacia atrás donde estaba el caño, agarrándolo con la mano izquierda di la vuelta a este aún caminando en el piso y bruscamente me subí enrollando mis piernas. Sosteniéndome de las piernas deje que mi cabeza callera hacia atrás, estuve tres segundos así, baje al estilo bombero. Al caer me abrí de piernas al piso y tire todo mi cuerpo al piso. Fui levantándome lentamente y de nuevo me subí al caño.

Toda la coreografía fue solamente dejándome llevar por la música, nada que haya preparado antes. La canción combina exactamente con la ocasión, la idea era bailar para él sin que me toque, lograr que se ponga caliente y que le guste.

Al terminar la canción. Me acerque sexymente hacia él y me senté entre sus piernas, con las mías abiertas.

-JODER KRISTEN- sostuvo de mis caderas en un intento de pegarme más a su cuerpo.-Estas tremendamente-beso en mi cuello-sexy.

Comencé a desabrocharle su camisa cuando sus manos fueron atrás de mi espalda sacando lo que llevaba puesto. Sus labios seguían en mi cuello esta vez, besando esa zona y dejando millones de vibraciones como corrientes eléctricas que corrían por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro, entre mis piernas y producir la necesidad de contacto físico, de fricción.

Tiré su camisa azul al piso dejando su pecho descubierto y el con cuidado quito mi ropa de la parte de arriba, mis pechos un poco más grandes debido a la leche y el embarazo que tuve quedaron completamente al aire a la vista de él.

Descendió sus labios de mi cuello al hombro y del hombro a uno de mis pezones. Con su mano izquierda masajeó el pecho libre. Sus pequeñas mordidas me ponían la piel de gallina y un grito salió de mis labios.

El ambiente estaba en su punto caliente.

Siguió con mi pecho y mis manos viajaron a su cabeza donde mis dedos se enredaron con sus hebras de pelo ondulado. Me separe de él, en su cara se dibujo un pequeño fruncido. Camine sin mirar a donde iba hasta sentir la madera de la cama tocar mi pierna. Me senté en esta y gatee al centro del colchón.

Él me siguió con sus ojos lujuriosos, se puso tras mío e hizo que sintiese su protuberancia refregándose en mi trasero.

Aún estando de cuatro en la cama sus manos masajearon mi espalda y los costados, rozando mi pecho que pedía atención.

Sin aguantar más me senté de frente a él y quite rápidamente sus pantalones y me tire enzima de este, besando su pecho, su sexy torso hasta llegar a su boca y morder su labio inferior haciendo que gimiese en ese pequeño acto. Aun con las pantis me refregué contra él quien estaba libre sin bóxers. A veces por fiaca (fiaca* : cuando no tiene ganas de hacer algo) no se ponía los bóxers y solamente andaba con los jeans solo.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban rítmicamente y sus manos apretaron mis caderas contra las suyas.

-Tus medias son sexy con esos –gimió al sentir como mi cadera volvió a chocar contra la suya, me tire para atrás y el se sentó en la cama aun teniendo unidas nuestras partes inferiores.-zapato, no quiero que te los quites.

Me quede jodidamente tildada hasta que su mano fue a mi cuello para subirme y darme un beso francés. Mis manos hicieron lo mismo que las suyas tocando cada centímetro de piel.

-De cuatro.-susurro en mi oído. Hipnotizada le hice caso.

Con una de sus manos me pegó una nalgada cual dolió pero fue excitante. Hundió un dedo en mi intimidad, cual goteaba, lo necesitaba. No podía aguantar más sin sentirlo. Lo quito y corrió la tanga a un lado y lo que sentí a continuación fue lo más. Y cuando digo que lo fue, es porque realmente fue así.

Se hundió de una en mi interior quitándonos el aire y gemidos a ambos. Mis manos se prendieron del cubrecama.

-AHHHH-la sensación era re confortable. El volver a sentirlo dentro mío donde ocupaba todo, no era lo mismo que meterse dedos o cualquier otra cosas, esto era el cielo.-sube un poco más.

Sostuvo de mis caderas haciendo que mi trasero quede más elevado y continuo embistiendo en mi interior. Apreté las paredes internas para que todo sea más intenso.

Sus manos se agarraron de mis hombros y su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello.

El calor de ambos y la necesidad era palpable en el aire, todo olía a sexo.

Cambio de posición rápidamente quedando yo sobre él y este sentado pero aun en constante movimiento.

En mi cuerpo la sangre fluía a mil por segundos hasta mi centro donde se amontonaba y era como que iba a explotar. Cabalgue más rápido sobre él y nuestros gemidos fueron más constantes. Nuestro sudor se mezclaba a la vez que nuestro orgasmo. Sus fluidos inundaron mis entrañas y mis paredes apretaron su polla seguido de otro orgasmo mío.

Me abrazo aun estando unidos. Beso mi cabeza, mi frente y mis labios.

-Te amo.-dije y le di un casto beso en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo y más.

Me recosté sobre su pecho aún abrazada a él.

-Nunca imagine de que seas capaz de poner un caño en la habitación. Yo…-miro mis piernas-pensé que no lo harías nunca más.

-Era una de tus fantasías. Y no podía perder la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora.- Moví mi cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor a sus ojos.- Ahora creo que le toca a usted, aunque entiendo de que no hay ninguna apuesta en marcha como para realizarlo.

-Algún día lo hare.-dijo, acariciando mi pelo.

Me levante y quite los zapatos junto a las medias arrojándolo todo al piso.

Un beso, seguido de otro cosquilleo mi espalda.

-No tendrás hambre?-Pregunte recordando de que yo no había cenado, igualmente no me importaba cenar.

-Sí, sabes que me da mucha hambre cuando tu sabes que…-corrió mi pelo para el otro costado y siguió besando.-espero que hayas traído algo para comer.

-En el horno hay un pollo con papas. Ya Robert, basta que me desconcentras.-y en verdad lo hacía. No me cansaba de estar con él nunca y menos las noches como estas.

-Pero también quiero postre… y sabes lo que me gusta de postre.-Se paro y cierto amiguito también volvió a despertar.- y lo digo con doble sentido.

Como no saberlo?... Su postre preferido era…OH MY DIOS..QUE TRASERO MÁS SEXY TIENE ESTE HOMBRE, salió de la habitación.

Me caí sobre la cama.

_Que mente tan sucia tienes Kristen. Te estás imaginando a tu novio a la crema.-pase la lengua por mi labio.- _

_Claramente que después de comer tendríamos postre…-_Notese el doble sentido_- que quien sabe cuánto tardaríamos en comer…_

**Espero sus Reviews y que les haya gustado.. *-* Besos… Jacke. **


End file.
